


Noticed

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, I am a trash can, M/M, Meetings Suck, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: Matthew thought he wasn't noticed, but is that really true?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prucan is my actual OTP fight me.

Another meeting, another day of being ignored. Matthew sighed, flopping down on his couch. He’d stopped bothering to put on his suit for the meetings. It’s not like anyone would notice anyway. He had decided to go in his red maple leaf hoodie and some baggy jeans. If he had to sit in silence for a few hours, he should at least be comfortable.

At least this meeting was a bit more interesting to watch. Gilbert had decided to show up, claiming that the house was boring alone, and he didn’t have anything to do. Matthew thought that he just wanted to be apart of the meetings again. Of course anytime Gilbert came he wouldn’t be kicked out. No matter how irritated Ludwig and Roderich would be, they wouldn’t kick him out. While they didn’t let it on too much, they were both furious about Gilbert’s dissolution. 

Matthew smiled at the memory of the Prussian. He, Alfred, and Matthias had all decided to play some music in the meeting, mainly popular dance crazes or just random songs. Whenever those three were together it always made life a bit more interesting. Matthew rolled over, holding a pillow to his chest. He felt like Gilbert could see him. While he never talked to Matthew, the albino seemed to at least notice he was there, like he wasn’t just air. 

Matthew sighed, letting the thought go. If Gilbert actually did notice he was there, he would have called him out on his outfit. While Gilbert was a bit more relaxed and outgoing than his brother, he did still have the urge to make sure things were orderly, people included. He would have definitely called Matthew out on his hoodie and jeans.

Matthew closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. Nothing wrong with a quick nap after being around so many people. He was almost asleep when he heard a knock at his door. Matthew opened his eyes, glancing around to see if Kumajiro had locked himself out of the house. To his surprise, the bear was curled up on the chair beside him. Matthew stood up, confused as to who decided to come by.

Matthew opened the door, jumping back a bit once he saw who was at the door. Gilbert, messy white hair and all, stood with his hands in his pockets on Matthew’s porch. “Hey so uh, I was wondering what was with your outfit today at the meeting. Is it normally like that or what?” he asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets. “Oh uh, I mean, no one really notices me so why not be comfortable, I guess,” Matthew replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What? How can they not notice you?” Gilbert looked incredibly surprised by this piece of information. “Oh uh, they never really have, I mean, if I do get noticed, they normally think I’m Alfred. Do you want to come in?” Gilbert nodded and Matthew held the door open for him to step in. “Well that’s stupid, you two are so different!” Gilbert said, throwing his hands up. “I guess it’s the look,” Matthew stated. He picked Kumajiro up from the chair, pushing him down the hallway. 

“They should notice you more, I’ll tell West to give you some presentation time. I hear Alfred’s people joke about moving to your country if shit goes down so I’m guessing you must have some good ideas.” Matthew blushed. He couldn’t believe that not only did Gilbert know him, he thought that he would have some important things to say. 

“Well thanks, I guess. Hey, how do you see me? I know that sounds like a stupid question, but everyone else can’t, so why can you?” Matthew looked down, not looking up at Gilbert. “What do you mean? I’ve always been able to see you. How could I not see you?” Matthew looked back up, only to find Gilbert avoiding his glance, his pale skin illuminating the pink blush dusting his cheeks. 

Matthew smiled softly. “You’re the first person to notice me,” he whispered. Gilbert looked back over to him, his crimson eyes softer than usual. “It’s hard for me not to notice you, Matthew.” Gilbert reached out, tentatively entwining his hand with Matthew’s. “Is this ok?” he asked, glancing down to their hands. Matthew nodded, smiling.   
Gilbert leaned forward, placing a hand on Matthew’s neck, his lips barely touching the other’s. “Is this ok?” he asked again. Instead of responding, Matthew closed the distance between him and the other man. Gilbert’s lips were rough compared to Matthew’s. His kiss was harsh, but Matthew didn’t mind. Everything about Gilbert was harsh, but Matthew wouldn’t change that if he could. Gilbert leaned back, keeping his hand on Matthew’s neck. 

“I will always notice you,” he whispered. Matthew leaned into Gilbert’s chest and, for once, he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> *makes sure gil asks before doing anything* consent is key motherfuckers


End file.
